Color gamut is one of key indexes for measuring display performance of a display device. To improve the color gamut of the display device, it is common in prior art to equip the display device with a backlight having wide color gamut or with color filters having wide color gamut.
As for equipping the display device with the backlight having the wide color gamut, the backlight having the wide color gamut is obtained by changing the backlight from a white LED (light emitting diode) to R (red)/G (green)/B (blue) LEDs. However, this will require increased manufacturing precision of the backlight, thereby increasing its manufacturing cost.
As for equipping the display device with the color filters having the wide color gamut, the color filters having the wide color gamut promote light from the backlight to become a narrower transmission spectrum in each waveband of R/G/B when the light passes through the color filters. However, this requires improved materials for forming the color filters, and a lot of research will be needed to obtain suitable materials and the research cost will be relatively high.